Playing with Lollipops
by jenkin
Summary: Rin has been his failing classes so Mephisto sends Amaimon to teach Rin a lesson..


Amaimon looked around the room as he popped a strawberry lollipop into his mouth. The room was cluttered with miscellaneous Japanese souvenirs and candy, all sorts of candy.

"You called?" Amaimon picked up a bag of strawberry lollipops from the floor and smiled. Mephisto turned around in his chair and set his arms on his desk.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to teach our cute little brother a lesson," Mephisto said picking up a paper.

"What kind of lesson?" Amaimon walked across the room and picked up another bag of strawberry lollipops.

Mephisto stood up and walked over to the window. As he peered out the window he saw, Rin Okumura carelessly sleeping on his desk, with a blank sheet of paper in front of him. He frowned, seeing Rin's adorable sleeping face was always nice. But, he wished Rin took his studies a little more seriously.

"Our cute little brother seems to be failing his classes. So, I would like you to get it in his head that he can't fail his classes, or he'll be kicked out of the school."

"Do you mean you want me to tutor him? I don't know much about how they learn in Assiah so I'd be completely useless."

"Whatever you want to do. I don't care, as long as he takes his classes more seriously." Mephisto handed Amaimon the paper with Rin's grades. Amaimon's lollipop fell out of his mouth as he looked at the paper.

"Are you serious?! How can a kid be this stupid?" Mephisto frowned, and took the paper back.

"Exactly my point." Mephisto went back to the window and looked at Rin again.

"Yukio Okumura will be gone for about a day on a mission. So, while he's gone you'll have to teach Rin a lesson." Amaimon popped another strawberry lollipop into his mouth,'this is going to be fun', he thought as he walked out of the room. He arrived at Rin's and Yukio's room to see the door wide open, with Rin laying on his bed, still in his uniform, reading a manga with his tail fully exposed. He didn't even notice Amaimon's presence, 'how amazingly naive.' Amaimon looked around the room for anything that might be dangerous. The Kurikara was hanging on the desk chair next to Rin. Amaimon smiled, and in one swift movement pinned Rin's wrists down on the bed with the heels of his shoes while he sat on Rin's back pushing Rin's head into the covers with his right hand.

"Mmmph! Mmm mmph!" Amaimon loosened up on Rin's head.

"Ouch! What the hell? Who is this?!" Amaimon pushed Rin's head back into the covers and picked up the manga with his left hand. Rin stuggled uselessly underneath Amaimon. Amaimon laughed,"What the heck?! This is a shoujo manga!" Rin stopped,'I know this voice, it's my bastard of an older brother, Amaimon.' Rin moved his tail and slapped the manga out of Amaimon's hand.

"Shut up you stupid broccoli!" Amaimon grabbed Rin's tail and yanked it earning a loud howl from Rin. Rin trembled underneath Amaimon in pain,'that bastard.' Amaimon smirked, Mephisto was certainly right about their younger brother being cute.

"What are you doing reading shoujo manga while you're supposed to be studying?" Amaimon picked up the sheathed Kurikara and tossed it to the other side of the room, since he didn't want Rin to cause him trouble. Amaimon yanked Rin's tail again earning another cry of pain from Rin. Amaimon released the pressure on Rin's head ,"Answer me when I ask a question," he whispered into Rin's ear. He took the lollipop stick out of his mouth and chucked it into the trash.

"Because," Rin whimpered still trying to get free.

"What? I didn't hear you," Amaimon said yanking Rin's tail again. 'This is bad, I'm enjoying this to much', Amaimon thought as he looked at the trembling figure beneath him.

"Because, studying is boring," Rin shouted.

"Just because it's boring doesn't mean you don't have to do it, little brother." Amaimon took out another lollipop and smirked he suddenly had a good idea. He turned Rin over, and his tied Rin's wrists together with his yellow striped tie.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about, sex." He slid his hand under Rin's shirt exposing Rin's chest.

"Stop it, you perverted bastard! Get off!" Amaimon paused, 'I wonder if big brother would be okay with this.' He shrugged, 'he said I could do whatever I wanted to.' Amaimon continued stripping Rin and took off Rin's pant's,"Did you know, that our tails, can also make us feel extremely good?" He rubbed Rin's tail from the bottom to the top and nipped the fluffy black tip. Rin blushed, he was right, it felt extremely good. Using Rin's moment of weakness Amaimon quickly took off Rin's underpants.

"Stop it!"Amaimon stared at Rin's twitching member and smirked.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying this, little brother. This is your punishment for not studying, if you'd been a good boy, and studied like you were supposed to, then we wouldn't be in this situation."

Amaimon spread Rin's legs and lifted Rin's hips. He started to unwrap one of his strawberry lollipops.

"Wait! What are you doing," Rin practically shouted when he saw Amaimon's sly smirk as he unwrapped the lollipop. Amaimon stuck the lollipop in his mouth for a second and stared at the relieved look on Rin's face. He smirked, his little brother was to cute, he took it out of his mouth and shoved it into Rin's ass. Rin moaned at the sudden intrusion.

"I can't believe you just did that," Rin said, not sounding half as menacingly as he'd wanted. 'This is bad, if this continues I might really end up fucking him,' Amaimon thought.

"My, my, my, what a sight this is. Two of my adorable little brothers seem to be having fun without me," Mephisto said as he leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. "When I said tutor him, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Mephisto looked at Rin who was at the brink of tears, then at Amaimon who was clearly frustrated.

"You said I could do whatever I wanted," Amaimon said quickly.

"Indeed I did. So, I don't mind if you continue. After all, it's not everyday I'll get to see something so sexy." Both of the brothers on the bed blushed, Amaimon took the lollipop out, at least, what was remaining, since most of it melted. He gulped, he didn't know what he should do next. Should he just fuck the sexy blue eyed demon beneath him until the demon passed out? Or should he leave it at that, and leave Rin there as punishment with his wrists tied together not letting him finally climax? He looked over at Mephisto, who seemed to already know what he was thinking due to the sly smirkon his face. Amaimon undid his belt and took out his own throbbing member. He pumped it a few times and readied it at Rin's ass hole and slowly put it in. It was warm and sticky inside of Rin, probably because of the melted strawberry lollipop.

Amaimon thrusted into Rin mercilessly, earning loud moans in response. Amaimon cried out in pain and turned around to see Mephisto holding his tail. Mephisto yanked it again which brought tears to the Earth kings eyes. Normally, Rin would've been a smart ass and asked him how he liked his tail being yanked. But, unfortunately he to was in tears, and he didn't really care about what Amaimon did anymore, at least as long as it felt good.

"W-what... are you doing brother," Amaimon cried trying to get his tail away from Mephisto.

"Helping," Mepisto smiled and yanked Amaimon's tail again making Amaimon cry out. Amaimon thrusted into Rin again, he was extremely close to coming and Rin was to.

"I never knew you were such a masochist, Amaimon," Mephisto said yanking Amaimon's tail again making Amaimon and Rin cry out together due to Amaimon moving forward trying to get away from Mephisto. Mephisto looked at the black tail in his hand and cruelly bit down on Amaimon's tail.

"Shit," Amaimon cried as he thrusted into Rin, causing both of them to come. Amaimon slumped on top of Rin, gasping slightly, with tears still coming out of his eyes. Mephisto smirked and popped a strawberry lollipop into his mouth.


End file.
